computers_and_sciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Making Today a Perfect Day
"Making Today a Perfect Day" is a song written by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, and sung by Elsa (Idina Menzel) and Anna (Kristen Bell), with the additional vocals from Oaken (Chris Williams), Kristoff (Jonathan Groff), and Olaf (Josh Gad), in the 2015 Disney animated short Frozen Fever. During the song, Elsa comes down with a cold while trying her utmost best to make Anna's birthday the best that she has ever had to make up for the ones missed out on over the years. However, Elsa's cold worsens which results in her exhaustion, and with Anna's insistence she finally goes to rest in the evening. To Anna, the best gift Elsa gave was allowing Anna be able to take care of her older sister. Lyrics Elsa: You've never had a real birthday before, except of course the ones you spent outside my locked door So I'm here, way too late, to help you celebrate and be your birthday date, if I may Achoo! Anna: Elsa, I'm thinkin' you might have a cold Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides, a cold never bothered me anyway Just follow the string! I've got big plans! I've got surprises for today! Nothing, but nothing's, gonna get in our way! I've worked for weeks, planned ev'rything within my pow'r I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a show'r If someone wants to hold me back, I'd like to see them try I'm on the birthday plan attack: I'm giving you the sun, the moon and the sky I'm making today a perfect day, for you I'm making today a blast, if it's the last thing I do For ev'rything you are to me, and all you've been through I'm making today a perfect day for you Achoo! Achoo! Anna: They come in threes! Elsa: I'm fine. Achoo! Surprise, surprise! This one is specially Achoo! Anna: Wow, you've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you I think it's time that you go home and get some rest Elsa: We are not stopping 'cause the next one is the beh-, eh-'', achoo! '''Anna:' Elsa, you gotta go lie down Elsa: No way! We have to paint the town Anna: But you need medical attention Oaken: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy of my own invention? Elsa: No thanks. Anna: We'll take it. Children choir: We're making today a perfect day for you Elsa: Making today a special day Children choir: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true Elsa: Wishes come true Children choir: We love princess Anna Elsa: And I love you too Children choir: So, we're making today a perfect day, a fabulous day in every way Yes, we are making today a perfect day! Instrumental Elsa: Come on, now we climb! Anna: Elsa, that's too much. You need to rest. Elsa: We need to get our birthday chills — I mean "thrills". Makin' dreams! Making plans! Go, go, go, go! Follow the string to the end You are my very best friend Anna: Elsa? Elsa: What? I'm fine We're gonna climb! We're gonna sing! Follow the string to the thing! Happy, happy, happy, merry, merry, merry, Hot, cold, hot birthday Anna: Elsa, look at you: you've got a fever! You're burning up! Alright, we can't go on like this Let's put this day on hold Come on, admit it to yourself Elsa: Okay, I have a cold I'm sorry Anna, I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it, again. Anna: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed. Everyone: Surprise! Anna: Wow! Elsa: Wow... Everyone: We're making today a perfect day for you We're making today a smiley face, all shiny and new Kristoff: There's a fine line between chaos Olaf: ...and a hullabaloo! Everyone: So we're making today a perfect day, Making today a perfect day! A! N! N! A! Making today a perfect day for you Kristoff: Happy birthday. Everyone: Making today a happy day, and no feeling blue Kristoff: I love you baby! Everyone: For ev'rything you are to us, And all that you do Kristoff: I do! Everyone: We're making today a perfect day, making today a perfect day, we're making today a perfect day Elsa: Perfect day! Anna: Okay, to bed with you. Elsa: No - wait, wait! All that's left to do is for the queen to blow the birthday bukkehorn. Anna: Oh, no no no no no no no... Elsa: Achoo! Anna: Best birthday present ever. Elsa: Which one? Anna: You letting me take care of you. Elsa: Achoo! Trivia * The opening notes to the song are identical to that of "Life's Too Short". * The song was released as piano/vocal sheet music, published by Hal Leonard. Category:Songs